apologize
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Lily benci kuantitas. Gumi memiliki kuantitas tinggi. [lilygumi]


"Halah,"

Lily Woods kadang kali mencibir semua orang yang bertatap muka dengannya, namun tak spontan di depan mereka, hanya ketika setiap sosok itu melewatinya, gadis itu menunduk dan mengejek mereka.

"Kuantitas bukanlah segalanya, kau bahkan bisa mati dalam hitungan detik karena kerakusanmu itu," jelas Lily, dengan wajah datar dan sorot kosong tanpa jiwa. Analoginya adalah kertas putih yang dibakar, "Misalnya, terkubur oleh uangmu sendiri,"

[Sepertinya sudah melewati suatu pengalaman?]

Kemudian menjadi abu, terinjak oleh setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan semena-mena. Konyol memang, sebenarnya analogi itu ejekan implisit karena kertas juga merupakan uang.

Ralat, uang adalah kertas.

Bagaimana dengan koin?

Bagi Lily, kuantitas tak lain lebih tersemat pada koin. Dua sisi berbeda, tanda seorang hipokrit. Lemah dan mungil, tanda sosok manusia yang dapat dikendalikan oleh kuantitas tinggi atau rendah.

Bila koin dijatuhkan, apalagi bersamaan, terdengar bunyi denting berisik dan menganggu, sama seperti jeritan atau teriakan orang-orang rakus yang otaknya mengalami penurunan fungsi akibat uang.

Kini, jika menyatukan seluruh omong kosong diatas, sejujurnya Lily hanya membenci orang yang mencintai kuantitas tinggi, merasa superior dan berkuasa.

Namun, justru sangat banyak kontradiksi disini, banyak sekali.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Sosok gadis berambut hijau lumut melirih pelan dengan suara alto yang parau, melihat sosok yang lebih tua melangkah keluar ruangan, tak sedikitpun melihat ke belakang.

"Tentunya tidak bersamamu," Kurang tepat, sejujurnya.

Gadis yang satunya memang sungguh dingin benar. Bertubuh jangkung dengan surai pirang panjang menjuntai, tak lupa poni yang sedikit menutupi netra― namun ekspresi tak bersahabat tersemat otomatis.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Gumi.

Bila temannya yang berkulit sepucat mayat itu tidak bersedia menoleh ke belakang, ia justru tak berani mengangkat kepala, "Tak bisakah kau menghapus dosaku?"

"Katakan itu ketika mayatku mendingin, brengsek," Lily membanting pintu kasar, tanda berhenti mencoba bertahan.

* * *

Nakajima Gumi di sisi lain adalah seorang pembohong ulung, sosok bermulut gula yang merasa dirinya terbentuk dari beberapa material saja, misalnya hati yang hampa dan dosa yang memenuhi relung tubuh.

[Mungkin ia adalah kebohongan itu sendiri.]

"Kuantitas tertinggi dalam hidupku adalah kesalahan," Ironi menyerang pesat ketika gadis yang berasal dari luar Tokyo itu mengucap sembari tersenyum pahit.

Orang ini dulunya bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter, atau apoteker, bahkan apapun itu di bidang medis― pasalnya Gumi adalah gadis ayu dengan kuantitas uang yang seperti lelehan emas.

Maka mengambil jalur pendidikan semahal apapun biaya, baginya hanya seperti meludah bagi orang miskin.

Atau, itu adalah hal yang dulu sering ia lakukan. Maka analogi Gumi adalah air.

Air sangat jernih, dan alur berjalan yang terus mengalir juga menenangkan. Air terasa dingin dan sejuk, mengadam hati yang pilu. Air takkan pernah menolak apapun macam hal, ia menelannya.

Sayangnya, kau lupa dengan anomali air.

Kau lupa bahwa air panas dapat membakar kulit.

Kau lupa bahwa air bisa menjadi keruh bila penuh dengan sampah.

Kau lupa bahwa air dapat menjadi suatu benda beku.

Air berpotensi menenggelamkan.

[Air dapat membunuh.]

Gumi memasang wajah tanpa rasa melihat kasus bunuh diri terbaru di televisi, seorang gadis ditemukan mati dengan melempar dirinya sendiri ke pisau.

Bagaimana caranya? Si gadis berdiri diatas kursi, membelakangi pisau yang merupakan saksi bisu kejadian berdarah itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan pisaunya?

Tertanam di es dingin yang didirikan, kemudian si gadis melempar dirinya sendiri ke belakang, layaknya malaikat yang menjatuhkan diri ke lingkup dosa― kau ingat, darimana es berasal?

Kau tahu jawabannya, sayang.

* * *

"Mungkin kau harus memaafkannya," saran Luka, mencoba berbicara dengan sudut pandang objektif, yang menurut Lily merupakan omong kosong, "Maksudku, bahkan jawabanmu atas pertanyaannya tadi sungguh tidak relevan,"

"Peduli setan," Lily menaruh perangkat makannya seenak jidat, menimbulkan suara dentingan miring, "Memangnya membunuh Gakupo itu relevan dengan meracik obat?"

"Bahkan langit tahu bahwa itu kecelakaan semata,"

Luka menggeleng pelan, bahunya yang sempit tegas bahkan sedikit menurun karena lelah memperingati mantan teman sekelasnya itu ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali.

Disaat seperti ini, pemilik nama akhir Megurine itu tak percaya temannya masih sangat keras kepala. Surai gulalinya ikut bergerak ketika dirinya menggeleng rapuh.

"Dan langit tahu bahwa Gakupo tidak dapat dibeli dengan uang," Dalam.

Lily mengeluarkan sorot tajamnya, menahan agar tak mengeluarkan ludah tanda mengejek, lagipula ia sedang tidak salam rasa-rasa untuk baku hantam dengan Luka, "Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan habiskan jus darah itu,"

["Ini jus stroberi, dasar kau gelap mata,"]

* * *

Komentar meluncur licin dari mulut si pemuda dengan tinggi abnormal dan poni ungu pekat yang ia tiup pelan, "Kau ini penuh dengan kontradiksi,"

"Baumu seperti petrikor, namun aku cinta," Sembari Lily menutup mata ketika senyum terangkat, Gakupo kembali mendengus.

Si manik biru akua tersenyum santai ketika melihat alis pemuda Kamui itu terangkat singular, "Kau bercanda, sekarang matahari sedang menjemput,"

"Kau baru saja mengatakan aku penuh dengan kontradiksi, dasar hipokrit tolol," Gakupo mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, mengundang senyum dan tawa pelan dari Lily.

[Maaf saja. Ini hanya satu dari jutaan memori si gadis pirang yang mendadak menyerang dan membuatnya menitilkan air mata di jalan, dengan cepat tanpa bisa ia tahan kembali.

Kini ia bingung bagaimana cara membuang sebuah memento.]

* * *

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan adalah, fakta bahwa Lily Woods dan Nakajima Gumi masih tidur satu atap semenjak insiden tersebut.

Lily dengan atensi nol pun dipeluk mesra amarah yang membawa nama sang kekasih.

Gumi yang dirundung duka mengingat saudara tak sedarah meninggal di depan mata.

Keduanya sama-sama tersakiti, di panggung yang sama, premis yang sama, perspektif yang berbeda, luka yang― paradoks.

* * *

 **anak** **yang segrup dengan saya mungkin sudah lihat potongan-potongan cerita ini, kini saya jadikan satu** **dan** **mengganti beberapa karakternya. yang bertahan sama memang hanya luka sih HAHAHA.**


End file.
